Mayoi Harukaze; Kami Idol Grand Prix No. 1!!!
Idol: Mayoi Harukaze Canción: Tokyo Teddy Bear Coord: Silent Voice Coord Super Cyalume Coord: Spiral Star Super Cyalume Coord Tousan kaasan ima made gomen hiza wo furuwase oyayubi shaburu niisan neesan sore jaa mata ne saenai kutsu no kakato tsubushita mie hatta saizu de katagami wo toru nani datte ii no sa kawari ni nareba aisaretai to kuchi wo koboshita motto joubu na hasami de kao wo kiritoru no sa zenchi zennou no kotoba wo hora kikasete yo noumiso igai mou iranai to why not, I don’t know kin mirai souzou asu no shosou tada yurashite yo nuime no sukima wo umete okure minasan sayonara sensei wo genki de dakarata mune ni yo dare ga tareru shoujikimono nani wo miru? shoujiki mo wa baka wo miru! shoujikimono wa nani wo miru? shoujiki mo wa baka wo miru! MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! Ella esta en una habitación blanca, de pie, observando una muñeca de peluche idéntica a ella que estaba sonriendo. La toma con una de sus manos y la observa con desprecio; voltea su mirada a la cómoda que hay al lado de la cama; y tras abrir el cajón y sacar unas tijeras que examino por un momento, violentamente las clava en el pecho de la muñeca. Dejó caer la muñeca y las tijeras también, salió corriendo de la habitación, en un lugar oscuro donde lo único que podía ver a su al rededor eran las palabras "Poder", "Deber" y una luz al fondo, a la cual trataba de llegar. El destello se alejaba más y más, y ella solo susurraba "Detente..." . Al caer de rodillas agotada se encontró con otra muñeca, una muñeca descosida en varias partes junto con aguja e hilo. La tomó y cosió desesperadamente, teniendo como resultado la misma muñeca, con heridas que no se podrían cubrir jamás. La abrazó, y una luz se posó sobre ella, brindándole tranquilidad y paz. Plush wounds, Fake doll aa, kore ja mada tarinai yo motto ookina mishinde kokoro tsuranuku no sa zenchi zennou no kotoba wo hora kikasete yo noumiso igai mou iranai to why not, I don’t know kin mirai souzou ashita no shosou tada yurashite yo nuime no sukima wo umete okure mou nani mo nai yo nani mo nai yo hiki hegasarete ito kuzu no umi he to kono saibou mo SUPER CYALUME CHANGE!!! sou boku inai yo boku inai yo nagesute rarete kaeru basho sura doko ni mo nain da yo sonzai shoumei aa, shut up uso darake no karada kansei shitai yo zuru shitai yo ima, kaitou wo kawarenai no? kawaretai no?! nani mo nai?! konna no boku ja nai! nuime wa hodokete hiki-chi kireta nietatta deizu de inochi hi wo tatsu dare datte ii no sa kawari ni nareba Mayoi: Mi nombre es Mayoi Harukaze, tengo trece años y soy una idol solista de rango estudiante. El día de hoy tuve la oportunidad de participar en el Kami Idol Grand Prix y es un verdadero honor estar aquí presente. A comparación de mis rivales, yo no sé muchas cosas sobre PriPara o ser idol, por lo que estaba muy nerviosa antes de comenzar, pero ahora no me preocupo, porque dí mi mejor esfuerzo y sé que si no gano simplemente tendré que esforzarme más en la próxima oportunidad. Para terminar, agradezco a todos quienes me han estado apoyando hasta ahora, y, por supuesto, ¡Deseo buena suerte a todos los participantes del Kami Idol Grand Prix! Categoría:Live Categoría:HarukazeMayoiLive Categoría:CandySweetty Categoría:Kami Idol Grand Prix Categoría:Kami Idol Grand Prix 1